Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has also become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving their components. One particular component of bicycles which has been extensively redesigned over the past years is the operation of the brakes.
It has been discovered that it is desirable to adjust the brakes so that the friction pads are as close as possible to the friction member, e.g., the rim of the wheel or the brake disc. However, one drawback with a small gap between the friction pads and friction member is that the friction pads may rub against the friction member which will reduce the performance of the bicycle.
In view of the above, there exits a need for a brake adjusting device which obtains the desired spacing between the brake pad and the friction member, e.g., the rim of the bicycle wheel or the brake disc attached to the bicycle wheel. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs in the art which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.